Hulk Jimmy vs Thomas
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Jimmy Neutron is kidnapped by Dylan, the God of Mischief, who plans to use his Hulk alterego to destory his brother. Fanmake/parody of 'Hulk vs. Thor'. One-shot.


**Hulk Jimmy vs. Thomas**

******Annyomous reviews accepted, but no flames please. Enjoy!**

**Cast**

Tommy Pickles as Thor

Jimmy Neutron/Hulk Jimmy as Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk

Dil Pickles as Loki

Rachel as Amora the Enchantress

Savannah Stane as Hela

Stu Pickles as Odin

Kimmi Finster as Sif

Chuckie Finster as Fandral

Sean as Hogun

Justin as Volstagg

Angelica Pickles as Valkyrie

Cindy Vortex as Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross

* * *

'_Outside of the world you know, there exist the realm eternal...Asgard, the shining light of the nine worlds. Asgard is home to the gods. All who bow down before the O'Father...Stuart. Stuart's lifeblood flows through Asgard and Asgard is Stuart. His power is all and he keeps the Asgardian realm safe. But once, each winter, the O'Father must rest and enter the Stuart Sleep. While Stuart slumbers, his absence makes Asgard vulnerable...and this is when the wicked descend upon his kingdom. For seven days, an on swat of Trolls, Giants, Dark Elves and Demons seek to take control of the nine worlds. But they are eternally defeated by HIM...'_

"...my arrogant, oafish, brut of a step-brother, Thomas!"

"I-I don't understand..."panted Dr. James 'Jimmy' Neutron as he woke, "W-Where am I?" He woke to find himself chained to the floor, having no idea where he was.

"Here me human," came an unfamiliar voice. Jimmy looked up and saw before him, Dylan, the God of Mischief and next to him, Rachel the Enchantress. "You have been brought to Asgard because in all the known universe," Dylan continued, "only you have ever brought near defeat to the mighty Thomas."

"W-What?" Jimmy said, "No, I-I couldn't!" "Not thee James Neutron. You nothing but a sniveling, sad creature. I speak of your other half...I speak of the Hulk. There is one day left in the Stuart Sleep, the cycle is nearly complete. As always the Asgardians will emerge victorious against the siege of darkness. My brother will seek peace and then...then I shall destroy him."

* * *

On the battle fields outside the Asgardian borders, many of the warriors had decided celebrate their victory a little early.

"I must say, that went far better than last winter," said Justin as he took a drink of mead.

"Tell us Justin," said Sean, "are you going to dispatch that troll beneath you or are you saving it for dinner?" "That all depends on how much mead I take in," he responded.

"Did my ears deceive me?" asked Charles, "did Sean the Grimm just make a joke? And here we thought you were in a foul mood because you didn't get to slay a frost giant." "I still slay more than thee, Charles." "Well we shall see who the maidens reward more."

Justin then burst into laughter at Charles' remark and Charles couldn't help but join in.

Up on the gate's wall, Thomas stood observing the battle field, looking a bit glum. "You're friend Lady Kimmi would know what vex has seen," said his long time friend, Kimmi. "Aye we won today," Thomas said, "all is well in the realm of Asgard. But only until the next Stuart Sleep."

"It is as it has always been. I know you miss her on Midguard, but we must savor the moments of peace." "And accept the cycle of death? How many of our brothers and sisters have fallen to this madness? Must we chained to this eternal struggle?"

"Be careful what you wish for my friend, for the cycle does break, when things do change, then comes the end of days. Then comes Ragnarok." "Perhaps our fates are not ours to choose. But come, let us return to my father's palace and prepare for his awakening."

* * *

"Please, I'm begging you," pleaded Jimmy, "I've fought all my life to keep the Hulk inside. You don't know the destruction he can cause!" "Don't know?" chuckled Dylan sinisterly, "you fool. I'm counting on it! Look at you, so weak. Were it not for you inside the Hulk's mind, suppressing his power. He would rule Midguard with his rage."

"I won't let him out," Jimmy protested, "I won't let you do this!" "You won't let me? How amusing you mortals are," Dylan said as walked up to Jimmy, "now let me see if I recall correctly. It is anger that unleashes the beast?"

Dylan then 'slapped' Jimmy sending him flying several feet, increasing his temper. "I've seem to have forgotten the frailty of mortals," Dylan mocked, "Look Rachel, I do believe he's about to weep."

That did the trick as Jimmy's eye flashed dark green and his body began to turn orange and increase in muscle mass. He was the Hulk once more. "ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!" roared Hulk Jimmy. Rachel then stepped forward and casted a spell which kept him frozen in place before he could attack. She then walked up to the now still monster and reached her hand with his body and ripped Jimmy's soul from his hulk form separating the two.

"Pukin Pluto!" Jimmy exclaimed, "T-That's impossible!" Now he was face to face with monstrous alter ego for the first time. Hulk Jimmy roared when he saw him and grabbed his human counterpart by the head, ready to crush him. "Now," commanded Dylan. Rachel then casted a spell that linked both Hulk Jimmy and Dylan together, Dylan was now in control of the Hulk's body.

"And so begins the end of Thomas..."

* * *

Back at the battle field, Charles and the others were continued their celebration when they then heard a thunderous roar in the distance. "You think thee a bother?" Justin asked the general, "one last troll with dreams of conquest?" "Perhaps," said the general skeptically. "Come Sean, Charles," Justin said as mounted his horse, "let us give it to this scoundrel the gift of battle!" Sean and Charles couldn't help but chuckle at that and they rode off.

"Ha ha!" laughed Justin as he rode, but we wasn't laughing anymore when the possessed Hulk Jimmy plowed through the troops like a runaway freight train. Soldiers attacked from all directions, but we nothing compared to the Hulk's might.

"The creature's power is incredible!" Dylan exclaimed as control the Hulk. "Take care, Dylan," warned Rachel, "though my spell bonds you to the creature and while you are mastered to it, I can feel him fighting you." "You have to listen to me," cried Jimmy, "it can't be controlled!" "Do not try my patience worm," Dylan snarled, "les I turn my attentions to thee!"

He then commanded Hulk Jimmy to pick up a battering ram and chucked it at the gate, allowing him access to the kingdom. "You are not troll monster!" shouted the general and blew his warning horn.

At Stuart's palace, Thomas was sitting by his father's bedside when he suddenly heard the alarm.

"This isn't right," Kimmi said, "Asgard's enemies are all defeated." "And yet the alarm has sounded," said Thomas, "stay at Stuart's side. Should I fail to meet this threat, you must protect him." And with that, he flung his hammer and flew off to the battle fields.

"But if Thomas should fall," Kimmi said to herself, "what hope has Asgard?"

The general did his best to fight the hulk, but had never experienced of creature of such strengths. "You will have to kill me monster," he said, "for I shall not yield."

Hulk Jimmy was about to strike, when lightning flashed through the sky and from a clouds above, Thomas' hammer, Mjolnir, came crashing down and slammed Hulk Jimmy against the ground. Thomas the landed to aid his friend.

"T-The c-c-creature," panted the general, "like nothing I've...ever s-seen." "Aye, my friend," Thomas comforted him, "this is no immortal danger we know face...the hulk has come to Asgard."

Hulk Jimmy charged at Thomas and threw him against a statue of Stuart. "Dr. Neutron," he called, "can you hear me inside the beast?"

Hulk Jimmy ignored him and grabbed him by the neck. "Why have you come here?" Thomas demanded. "Why to kill you of course, dear stepbrother!" grinned Hulk Jimmy, but spoke with Dylan's voice. "Dylan?" Thomas gasped before the possessed hulk slammed him against the ground.

"I have waited an eternity for this," Dylan grinned evilly as began pounding his brother with Hulk Jimmy's fist, "to crush you with my bare hands, to match your might, to feel your life fade away as my hands wrap around your throat."

"NEVER!" boomed Thomas and swung Mjolnir against Hulk Jimmy's back, but he retaliated and grabbed Thomas by the head and slammed him against the ground.

Thomas had lost grip of his hammer upon impact. Dylan saw his chance.

"Come to your new master Mjolnir," he said, "and let us smite my brother for there are none stronger than Dylan now."

Through his actions, he commanded Hulk Jimmy to grab the hammer and lift it. But since it had a spell that only those worthy can lift it, it would not budge. Will both his and Hulk Jimmy's strength Dylan tried to raise the hammer, but was growing more angry. "Rise cursed hammer!" he boomed.

"Dylan stop!" warned Rachel, "your own rage fuels the beast. I can feel the spell breaking." "I. WILL. HAVE. THIS. HAMMER!"

Suddenly Mjolnir flew from Hulk Jimmy's grasp and back into Thomas' hand. "Nay," he said, "you will have its thunder!"

He slammed the hammer against the ground and sent thousands of volts of lightning at Hulk Jimmy, which both electrocuted both him and Dylan. Thomas then flew into the air and began to form a vortex above. "For Stuart," he boomed, "FOR ASGARD!" He threw down the hammer, which creature a massive ball of lightning and shattered the spell between Dylan and Hulk Jimmy.

"AHHHH!" Dylan cried and landed on the floor with a thud. "The monster it is raging carnet!" Rachel exclaimed, "it has shattered the spell. The Hulk...is free."

"Will thou yield Dylan?" asked Thomas when he landed next to Hulk Jimmy. However Hulk Jimmy turned and his eyes had returned to their normal dark green.

"RRROOOOAAARRRRR!" roared Hulk Jimmy, now free of Dylan's control and charged at Thomas. Thomas was about to strike with his hammer when Hulk Jimmy punched his wrist, dislocating it. "AAAHHHH! He screamed.

* * *

Dylan meanwhile was observing the conflict through his crystal ball and watched as Hulk Jimmy beat his brother into submission. "Truly this is the best of both worlds!" he chuckled evilly, "I need not control the beast to enjoy its wrath! Goodbye, brother!"

"This...This is not what I wanted," Rachel said feeling guilty. "There's no turning back now Rachel," Dylan said, "after all, without your black, broken heart, none of this would've been possible."

Rachel said nothing and left.

"You don't know what you've done," Jimmy said, still horrified, "with no one to bring the hulk in, he'll tear down your entire world."

That's when Dylan lost patience. "I find your prattling useless mortal," he snarled," just as you are now useless to me."

"What?" Jimmy cried, "Wait, no..."

Thomas did his best to fight the hulk, but without Jimmy's conscience, Hulk Jimmy was just a living tank fueled by rage. Hulk Jimmy punched him so hard that he was sent flying across a ravine and crashed into a mountain side. Hulk Jimmy then landed on top of him and began punching him through the mountain and out the other side.

"For Stuart," Thomas said as he struggled to get up and attack, "for Asgard..." Hulk Jimmy then punched him back onto the ground and began pounding him repeatedly until it seemed Thomas was dead.

When he tired from his pounding, Thomas lied on the ground unconscious and he turned and saw the light from Stuart's palace.

"ROOOAAARRR!" he boomed and launched his way over to the palace.

After Hulk Jimmy left, Thomas saw a felt someone else was near him. He opened his eyes a little and saw Savannah, the Goddess of death, looming over him. He struggled to reach for his hammer, but a hand was placed on top of his and stopped him. He turned back to Savannah and his vision cleared to see instead Rachel. But the second he saw her, his eyes had closed.

"Thomas," Rachel gasped, "my love. I-I was angered when you chose the mortal, Lillian, over me. I wanted...I wanted thy love, not your death. Please...please come back to me."

And with that she kissed him on the lips, which at the same time restored his life.

"Rachel?" Thomas asked he woke. "Yes my love," Rachel smiled, relieved he was alive. Thomas ignored her love struck voice and felt to see if his wrist was back in order. "Where. Is. Dylan?" he asked in a serious tone.

* * *

In Asgard, Hulk Jimmy began leaving a trail of destruction, beckoned by the light coming from Stuart's palace. No Asgardian warrior could withstand his might.

"What is that monster doing?" Dylan shouted as he watch the carnage unfold, "it travel's towards Stuart."

Suddenly Mjolnir came flying through the wall. When the dust settled, there stood Thomas ready to question his brother. "Dylan," he narrowed his eyes, "I would have words with thee."

"No, you were at Savannah's door!" Dylan cried, "I defeated..." He was cut off when his brother grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. That's when Rachel stepped in.

"YOU!" Dylan shouted, "you dare you cross the God of Mis..." Again, he was cut off by Thomas, this time being choked.

"The Hulk will be sent back to Midguard and then you will answer to Stuart!" Thomas shouted. "Fine, take the creature," Dylan spat, "it provided me with amusement enough, seeing pound you to near death!"

"Dylan, you fool," Rachel said when she found Jimmy's body; "you killed him! Do you know what you've done? Because the mortal died here, Savannah claimed his soul! Without his soul I cannot return him to Midguard. Without James Neutron, the Hulk cannot leave Asgard."

* * *

Outside the main gate to Stuart's palace, Thomas and Dylan's cousin, Angelica, waited anxiously on her flying horse for Hulk Jimmy to appear. Behind her were several troops of Asgardian soldiers.

When Hulk Jimmy burst through the gate, she spoke to her troops. "Valkyries, Warriors, your seats in Valhalla are promised! Protect Stuart with your lives! FOR ASGARD!" she shouted. Hulk Jimmy let out a thunderous roar and began fighting Angelica's army.

* * *

"I saw the beast's eyes brother," Thomas said as he pinned Dylan to the floor, "it will not stop until all of Asgard is destroyed, until Stuart is broken. You have brought a new Ragnarok down upon us all!"

"Death possible, I made a poor choice," Dylan chocked.

Thomas sighed and then turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I need at Stuart's side," he said, "protect him along with Lady Kimmi."

Rachel cringed at the very utterance of Kimmi's name. "As you wish," she said begrudgingly and vanished.

"Dylan, you will send whatever dark forces you have left to battle the Hulk," Thomas said to his brother, "and you and I, we go into Hell this day."

* * *

Kimmi sat at Stuart's beside, as she sharpened her sword to battle Hulk Jimmy. That's when Rachel appeared. "Rest you weapons," she told the guards, "I have come to aid thee in Stuart's defense, at Thomas' request."

"His request you say?" Kimmi asked suspiciously, "more likely his pennants witch. No doubt he saw you hand in this attack!" "A punishment more cruel than you can imagine, cow."

* * *

Angelica laid on her side unconscious as Hulk Jimmy had just defeated her entire army. He was just about to continue his march onto Stuart's chamber, when an icy hammer came down before him.

"Dylan, the God of Mischief, bids you death mortal creature," said the frost giant. Hulk Jimmy growled and charged at the Frost Giant.

* * *

At this time, Thomas and Dylan had arrived at the fiery underworld. "Long have I wished to never see this realm," Thomas said a little nervous.

Dylan observed their surroundings and saw thousands of souls scattered all over. "I always forget what a busy time the Stuart Sleep is for Savannah," he said sarcastically, "does thou see any newly arrived friends here, brother?" "Have a care Dylan, less ye stay here."

* * *

Jimmy suddenly woke up in a bed, thinking he just woke up from a nightmare. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he observed the room. He walked over to the curtains and opened them, surpassed to see that he was in a house in the middle of the Canadian Rockies. "No, this doesn't make any sense."

"Jimmy?" came a very familiar voice, "are you okay?" "Cindy?" Jimmy asked surprised even more, "I-I thought...I don't understand. I was alone." "You're not alone Jimmy," Cindy comforted him, "not anymore."

They leaned in for a kiss when someone came in through the bedroom door. "Daddy," came an even more surprising voice. Jimmy looked and saw a small boy about 7 or 8 years old who had large resemblance to him. Next to him was his ever faithful robotic dog, Goddard. "Come play with me," he said. "BARK, BARK!" agreed Goddard.

'_I-I have a son!' _Jimmy thought as tears of joy began to pool in his eyes.

* * *

"Hail Savannah, Goddess of the Dead," Thomas said as he and Dylan walked up to her throne, "we seek an audience."

"The sons of Stuart risk much in coming to my realm," she said. "The nine realms are in great peril mistress, including Hell and Niffleheim. A Ragnarok is upon us and we need your help. We need James Neutron."

"The mortal's soul is mine, Asgardian. As was nearly yours this very day, and may well be again." "You would risk everything for the sake of one soul?" "Just as you would, Stuart's son."

"But you do not have one soul," Dylan smirked, "you have half a soul. You have James Neutron. You need the Hulk to complete your prize."

Like those he had fought before, Hulk Jimmy had easily defeated the frost giants and was now even closer to Stuart's chamber. "ROOOOOAAARRR!" he boomed and began pounding on the chamber's door. Inside, Kimmi and Rachel prepared for battle.

* * *

Jimmy sat on the couch in his home as snuggled up to his wife and watched their son and Goddard sleep on the floor next to the fire place.

"Are you alright?" Cindy asked concerned. "I feel...I feel great," he smiled and snuggled up closer to her, "I can't imagine anything better."

"James Neutron," came a hushed voice. He ignored it and returned to face Cindy. "Wake from this dream," came the voice again. Jimmy turned and saw that his son and Goddard had disappeared. He looked at the couch and saw that Cindy was gone too.

"Cindy?" he called as he walked through darkness, "where are you?"

"The world of the living has need of you," said Savannah from behind him. Jimmy cried in horror at the sight before him.

"Who are you? W-What do you want with me?" he cried. "No I," said Savannah, "he."

"Friend Neutron," said Thomas from behind him, "for the sake of all Asgard, you must become the Hulk once more."

Still not fully processing what was going on, Jimmy still called for Cindy. Then it finally sank in. "No. NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Hulk Jimmy finally made his way through the door and burst into the chamber. Kimmi prepared herself for attack. As Hulk Jimmy marched toward her, several black birds flew from the ceiling and began to pester him. Growing irritated by them, he slammed his hands together and knocked the birds to the floor.

He then charged at Kimmi and Rachel, but Rachel shielded both of them from his attack. But Hulk Jimmy made it past her shielding and sent her flying across the room. Kimmi took matters into her own hands and began stabbing Hulk Jimmy in various spots of his body.

* * *

"Leaping Leptons, you can't ask me to do that," Jimmy said to Thomas, "I finally had peace. You don't know what you're asking!"

"Your time in Hell certainly hasn't made you less of a worm mortal," Dylan said casually. Thomas just glared at him before turning back to Jimmy.

"James Neutron, I know thee to be a man of honor," Thomas comforted him, "I know thee to be a hero. The lives at stake are not your concern, not even human. And I ask you anyway. Be that hero now."

"No," Jimmy sighed, "I can't."

* * *

"Die beast!" shouted Kimmi as she prepared to stab Hulk Jimmy in the chest. Before she could strike, Hulk Jimmy grabbed her and then slammed her against the floor, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"The Hulk's soul is rightfully yours, Savannah," Dylan whispered to her, "take it, bring the Hulk to Hell, merge the two halves of his souls, and claim him."

Convinced, Savannah did so, just at Hulk Jimmy was about to crush Stuart in his sleep.

"James Neutron, I will not force you to for seek the rewards of the afterlife," she said, "but you must be whole."

"No!" he shouted, "I won't! You don't understand..."

He was cut off when Hulk Jimmy suddenly appeared and slammed his fists onto the ground. He looked up and saw his human half in front of him. He roared and again slammed his fist to the ground, causing it to crumble. Jimmy lost his balance fell into the abyss below, with his Hulk half right behind him. Thankfully, Savannah managed to teleport him away from the Hulk just before he could grab hold of him.

Hulk Jimmy landed at the bottom of the abyss and began attacking the souls surrounding him. Growing frustrated with not being able to physically hit them, he pounded to ground once more, creating more destruction in his wake.

"Curse you Dylan," Savannah snarled, "for convincing me to bring this creature into my realm."

"Stay thy hand Savannah," said Thomas, "we shall retrieve the Hulk." "We?" questioned Dylan, "the Hulk's fists are out of your mind Thunder!" "Fight with me brother, or die alone!"

"Not much of a threat considering we're already in Hell."

"Have at thee!" boomed Thomas as blasted Hulk Jimmy with a bolt of lightning. "ROOOAAAR!" shouted Hulk Jimmy and began to attack Thomas once again. He pinned Thomas against a wall and began beating him into submission. Just then Dylan restrained Hulk Jimmy with a spell, allowing Thomas to escape from his grasp.

"My apologies," he snickered, "I was enjoying the performance." Dylan was so distracted that Hulk Jimmy broke free of his restraint and charged at the brothers, grabbing them both by the head ready to crush them.

"HULK!" came Jimmy's voice from behind him, "let them go. I'm the one you want!"

Hulk Jimmy roared and charged at him. "Come on!" Jimmy mocked, "bring it!" The second Hulk Jimmy came in contact with Jimmy both souls became one once more.

When the smoke cleared, Thomas and Dylan readied to attack again. However, when Hulk Jimmy turned around, he looked exhausted. "Jimmy...tired," he panted and slowly walked over to them before getting on his knees and reverted back to Jimmy.

"You call him weak, Dylan," Thomas said as they observed the man before them, "but there is more strength and courage in that man than you will ever know."

"This soul is too dangerous to keep in Hell and too valuable to lose to Valhalla," said Savannah, "I will return him to Midguard." And with that, Jimmy was gone.

"Enough of this ridiculousness," spat Dylan, "to think that Dylan, Prince of Darkness should waste his time defending Asgard."

Nay brother," snapped Thomas, "you still have much to answer for!" "Indeed," agreed Savannah, "you both do. For today Savannah has relinquished a soul and she demands on in exchange!"

"You may try to take my soul death goddess," Thomas said, "but I will make you fight for it and you realm has suffered much this day."

Savannah looked around and surveyed the damage. "You speak the truth," she said and turned to Dylan, "so I shall take his soul instead." "WHAT?" cried Dylan as souls began to drag him beneath the ground, "Thomas...I helped you...I..."

"I could fight you for Dylan's soul," said Thomas. "Will you?" "No." "His stay will not be eternal, but know this Stuart's son, your soul will be mine and I will keep it forever!"

"We shall see," Thomas smirked and returned to Asgard.

Kimmi was relieved that Thomas was alive when he returned to his father's chamber and ran up to embrace him.

Rachel sighed and silently left, just as Stuart awoke from his slumber.

* * *

"Thus the cycle begins anew," he said as her stood before his loyal warriors, "Asgard is safe once again, defend to the end by its heroes. I am proud of each of you that stand before me. The day was saved by loyalty and sacrifice. We honor those who fought beside us, those who are no longer with us and we would defy those who would see us brought to ruin. And while the rewards of Valhalla await all of Asgard's heroes, this day we honor a hero of Midguard. A mortal, who sacrificed everything for our land, not his own. This day, a human showed the gods what legends are made of. HAIL THE MORTAL, JAMES NEUTRON!"

* * *

On Earth, Jimmy walked along the barren highway, completely unaware that he was being praised by the gods...


End file.
